New York, New York
by supremeweird
Summary: After 5 years of relationship Kurt and Blaine break up. Both living in New York they son't talk to each other again in 2 years, Kurt is a world reknown celebrity and Blaine is struggling with many issues. Can they make it work again?
1. Chapter 1

a/N: I don't own Glee or any of this characters, if I did then the show would be called "Klaine and the Klainers". And wouldn't sing.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry, Burt Hummel and Finn Hudson walked through a large corridor, following a tall, red-haired young woman. They got to a large room with two desks opposite each other, one had nothing on it and the other one had a big computer, and many papers and books around. There was a big door in between the desks. The woman turned around to face her guests, looking slightly worried.<p>

"Mr. Hummel arrives at nine, if you are going to wait for him please sit" she pointed to the couple of chairs in front of the empty desk. "You might wanna know that he is very private and does not like uninvited people in his office, I can…"

"We are his family, he is my son and this is his brother!" Burt said pointing at Finn. "I am sure he won't be mad about seeing us."

"Which is why I let you in; if you were not his family I would have called security." She turned around and headed for the desk full of papers. She started organizing them when her phone rang.

"Kurt Hummel's office… No he is not available, who is…?" she wrote something down on a post-it. "Right, I'll leave word, thanks for calling Vogue." She hung up and started typing quickly on her computer. Finn looked confused, but Burt and Rachel seemed rather worried.

After about five minutes a short man, probably in his mid-thirties came into the office, she looked at the young woman in the desk and left her a large bottle of Evian and two empty glasses. He was walking out of the room when his cell phone beeped. After reading the text he just got, looking slightly alarmed he turned to the woman.

"Lauren, his chauffeur just text messaged, he is parking the car." The woman named Lauren looked up. "But, he- He is not supposed to be here until nine." she said. "It seems that he decided not to attend the book-signing" he sighed "we should have foreseen it."

"Oh god. Ok Jeremiah, tell everyone he's coming. I have to organize the office and we need to get his coffee, tell Chris to run and get him a starbucks, hot starbucks." Jeremiah walked out of the office and Lauren started to pick all the papers up, outside the office all the workers were rushing and cleaning, trying to make their workplaces look neat. Lauren had just finished cleaning up her desk when the elevator's door opened.

A man stepped out of the elevator, walking steadily through the corridor. Kurt Hummel took off his Chrisitan Audigier glasses and put them in his pocket. Lauren ran to meet his boss at the office door. Kurt looked around the office and said:

"Is there some reason that my coffee isn't here yet?" Lauren looked at the door and then at Kurt. "Well, Christian went to get it, but we didn't know you were coming early today so…". He interrupted her "Details of your incompetence do not interest me, call Jeremiah I need to talk to him about the exclusive for Gwyneth and I need his sketches for the next week's edition." With that he opened the door in between the desks, taking little notice of his family sitting in one of them, and closed it after getting in. The door had a big golden plate on it reading "EDITOR IN-CHIEF".

Lauren looked shaken, she grabbed her phone and called Christian immediately. Burt, Rachel and Finn looked as equally shaken and surprised. It had been 2 years since Kurt had visited any of them. Lauren looked at her guests, and then knocked her boss' door. After a few moments she got out of Kurt's office and looked at Burt. "Mr. Hummel says he'll see all you now."

Burt, Rachel and Finn walked inside a big office, with a large desk in the left hand, a balcony and a round table in the middle of the room. Kurt was sitting in his desk, reading The Times. He didn't look up, he just said "Rachel, please close the door." His voice was cold and distant, nothing like it used to be during High School or College as far as Rachel could remember.

Rachel closed the door and the three of them stared at Kurt, who was still reading the news. Finally Kurt folded the newspaper and looked at them. "Okay, let's break this awkward silence, why are you here?"

"Son, we just came to visit you." Burt said, still refusing to believe that his son was being so rude to them.

"I'm afraid I don't have time right now, father. I have an important meeting today."

Finn looked at his step-brother, "Dude we came all the way to New York to see you, can't you make an exception?" Kurt looked at him. "No, Finn. I can't afford to miss this meeting, it is very important; it will include many international designers and press, which will put Vogue back in the spotlight. I have a lot of work to do today."

Burt looked deeply saddened by this. "Son, at least consider dinner with us today, we haven't seen each other for years" his voice broke, Burt looked like he was holding tears.

Kurt didn't look at his father; instead he just started typing in his computer. "No, I am very busy today. I am sorry but I can't."

"Kurt, Finn and your father came to see you all the way from Ohio, I think you can be able to at least go out to dinner with us." Rachel looked really angry and sad.

Kurt groaned, "Fine, I'll go. Tomorrow, dinner at the Mai-Sen-To, it's the best Japanese restaurant here. I'll tell Lauren to make reservations for us."

"Okay, that sounds good, but get five reservations, we told Blaine he could go too." Kurt looked at Rachel. "I will get four reservations, for us. I don't want anybody else, especially not _him_. And now please go, I have lots of work to do."

Rachel tried to argue but Kurt called Lauren and asked her to go with them to the exit and to get her just four reservations for the Mai-Sen-To for the next day.

* * *

><p>Yea, you can hate me. I know I made Kurt look terrible but you'll see why when you've read the next chapters.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

a/N: I don'town glee, I wish I did, though.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel looked outside the window, it was 2 am and he still couldn't sleep. He was not in the mood to read or watch TV so he just stared outside at the street. His house was located in lower Manhattan; it was twice as big as his old house in Lima. He wanted to sleep but his brain didn't stop working. All he could think about was what had happened that morning. He regretted very much having to behave that way to his friends and family but his job, and reputation, was more important, and he had lots of work. As editor-in-chief of the world's leading fashion business, Vogue magazine, he was probably the most feared and respected person in the whole fashion world and he liked that. He had worked very hard to get there and he was never going back. Ever.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson sat up, in front of him was a young woman and a very tall man. "Do you need anything, Blaine?" asked Rachel. Blaine shook his head. His eyes were blood-shot and he was very pale. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages and he was very thin. Rachel took Blaine hands, his nails, some were bitten off and dirty. "Don't worry, everything is going to be ok." She said trying to calm him, but he was crying again. Finn went to the kitchen of his apartment, Burt Hummel was there. Like Kurt, he couldn't stop thinking of what had happened.<p>

"Can I get you something, Burt? If you are hungry I can cook something for you." Burt shook his head. "No Finn, thank you." Finn sighed and went back to the guest's room, where Blaine was.

"Just some more...please Rachel just one." Blaine was sobbing but Rachel just shook her head and turned around, looking like she was about to cry. "Blaine, you've got to get better, you can't take that. It's harming you." Blaine was shaking. Finn went out of the room and went to his own. He suddenly felt sick. Why was all that happening?

Two months before, there had been a fire in Burt's home. Neither Carole nor Burt was there so they couldn't have done anything; by the time they had gotten the news the house had already burn down. Carole was staying at her sister's home in Cleveland while Burt visited Finn and Kurt. It had been a very long time since Kurt had last talked to his family and Burt was worried about him. Blaine and Kurt had broken up almost 2 years before, and since then Kurt had stopped talking to everyone, he stopped calling his father and Carole, and began working a lot more.

As for Blaine, he could never recover from the break-up, Finn remembered how they had received an urgent call from Wes, a couple of months before, saying that Blaine was in the hospital and Kurt was not answering his desperate phone calls. Blaine was found unconscious three blocks away from his house, according to his toxicological tests he had a very high level of alcohol in his blood and some other illegal substances which he took for depression. Blaine was now living with Finn and Rachel, but was still in a very bad condition. Although he went to therapy three times a week, Blaine was still suffering from panic attacks and major depression.

When Rachel entered the room, Finn pretended to be asleep. She had big bags under her eyes, too big to be dissimulated with make-up and was quietly sobbing. She took out her cell phone and called Mercedes, they had become very close friends after High School.

"I was about to call you, Ray. Any news? How's Blaine?"

"I just gave him his Prozac with some tea, maybe he can sleep with that. But I called you because I wanted to talk about Kurt, actually." There was silence in the other end of the line. "'Cedes? Are you there?"

"Yea, I'm here." Kurt was still Mercedes best friend, although last time they had seen each other they had a nasty fight. Mercedes knew something was up with Kurt, but he didn't want to talk to her.

"Mercedes, we went to see him today. We went to his office… And we tried to talk to him, ask him to go to dinner with us tomorrow. He said yes. I was thinking that you could come with us…" Rachel's voice broke.

"Rachel, he doesn't want to see me. And I'm 3 hours away. I don't think it would be a good idea. Has he seen Blaine yet? What did he say when he saw you guys?"

Silence.

"Rachel, answer me hun, tell me. What did he say?"

Rachel was crying uncontrollably. "He… he didn't say much. It-t was just the way he looked a-at us, like he-he hated us o-or something."

"Rachel, calm down. Okay I promise I'll be there tomorrow. Just hang in there that's all we can do. We have to be there for them, especially Blaine. I'll take him tomorrow with me, that way you'll have some time to talk about this with Burt and Finn, ok? I promise I'll be there."

Rachel hung up. She was tired and sad. She didn't even bother to change clothes; she just climbed to bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>aN: I promise you guys, next chapter is gonna be longer, I have it written already I just want to check it again and add some more things.


End file.
